Once in a Blue Moon
by LadySirius32158
Summary: Occasionally life is cruel, and there are two full moons in a month. Is this a good time for Remus and Sirius to consummate their love for the first time? Please read and review.


TITLE: Once in a Blue Moon

AUTHOR: Lady Sirius

PAIRING: SB/RL

RATING: NC17

FEEDBACK: Of course all rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

- I would claim Sirius if I could (but alas this is not meant to be!)

DEDICATION: To my glorious, talented, wondrous and everlastingly sexy

inspiration - Gary Oldman.

Once in a Blue Moon

They simply could not keep their hands off of one another.

Wherever they were to be found together, they were always touching, in one way or another. Whether furtively touching fingertip to fingertip beneath the dining table in the Great Hall, or blatantly wrestling together upon one or the other's beds in the privacy of their dorm, heedless of the headshaking of one Mr. James Potter, or the confused expression rampant on Peter's visage. Even when they studied together, they sat so close that not a sliver of light could be seen between them, warm leg pressed against warm leg, communicating their feelings through the medium of the material which separated them.

Remus and Sirius were in love - and it was the most glorious feeling in the world. And not only were they in deep love with one another, they were two teenage boys enjoying a surge of hormonal frenzy which practically ensured a constant ongoing state of horniness - which translated into they could not keep their hands off of one another.

They kissed in the moonlight, the starlight, the daylight - in the shadows, in quiet corners, in locked closets and empty classrooms - in the unused areas of the library where only dedicated scholars of the arcane ventured to go, on the roof of the Astronomy Tower, behind the greenhouse, on the quidditch pitch - and of course in the bed that they shared each night in their own dorm. They kissed and they groped, and they rubbed together in wild abandonment, moaning and groaning, sighing and singing words of love into locked lips. They touched and they tasted, they ran their soft lips over every aspect of one another that they could possible reach, and some that you would have thought not possible - they drank their fill of each other, in more ways than one, over and over and over and over...

And yet they had not achieved the ultimate expression - the coming together, the union for which they longed more than anything else in this world. But they knew it was coming, and that it was just a matter of time...

The full moon was a difficult time for Remus, naturally enough, given the nature of the beast which lay within, but it was made more bearable by the presence of his closest friends in their animagus forms. The four young animals romped together in the Forbidden Forest under the moon's watchful gaze, helping to ameliorate the mandated presence of the wolf, making it more bearable for the young lycanthrope. Going through this strenuous change once a month was bad enough, but there were occasions when his performance had to be repeated twice within a calendar month, at those times commonly known as blue moons...

Remus lay sullenly upon his bed, a novel open in his lap, propped up against his crossed legs, but he wasn't seeing it, and his mind was definitely far from the plight of the mysterious Count of Monte Cristo contained within its pages. He was pissed off that he had to go through the change for the second time that month, even though logically the same number of days had elapsed since the last time - nothing had changed that. But he had no wish to be logical, he was far too grumpy for that, and for once he indulged himself in the mood swings which he normally repressed rather than burden his friends with. Not that they were around, or anything. For some reason, they couldn't seem to be bothered to even attempt to cheer him up, which only upset him even more. Especially he was perturbed at Sirius' absence - he hadn't expected his boyfriend to defect and leave him to his own devices. But the dark haired boy was nowhere to be seen. A petulant Remus thrust out his lower lip even farther as he sulked, while the wolf within growled softly.

On the other side of the equation was Sirius Black - who had, of course, not forgotten about his unhappy boyfriend, nor what he was going to be subjected to this night. Au contraire, he was very well aware of his feelings of abject misery, and was determined to do something about them. Beginning with giving James and Peter strict instructions not to go near the dorm until they heard from him, but to meet them later at the Shack. Peter hadn't understood, naturally, but James had caught the gleam in Sirius' eye and, taking Peter firmly in hand, had led him off, winking at his friend knowingly. "Don't worry about it, Peter," he assured the confused lad, "trust me, you don't want to be there. Seriously, man." Until even Peter's bulb lit up - "Ewwwww, really?" as they walked off together out of sight.

Sirius' next stop was the kitchen - where he charmed the house elves into providing him with a few things, which they were more than happy to do - Sirius had that effect on people, he charmed the socks off of them, well most of them. There were a few who remained immune to the power which he wielded, such as Severus Snape. But that was another story entirely. He took his booty, lovingly arranged everything on a mirrored serving tray and carried it up to their dorm. He had made sure to wear his new set of dress robes - he had gotten them just for this occasion, and Remus hadn't even seen them yet. They were a deep maroon shade, made of satin, and he had pulled his hair back into a proper tail, tying it with a matching ribbon.

All that he could think of was making Remus happy, as he carefully balanced the tray out of sight, opening the door and glancing inside.

Remus heard the door open, and from the corner of his eye he saw the dark head pop in, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging his presence right away, he was too busy being miffed at him, even though his heart felt immediately lighter just knowing that Sirius was there. He was determined to make him beg for his company first, though.

"Remy?" Sirius called softly from the doorway.

Remus deigned to lift his head at the sound. "Oh, I didn't see you," he said in a faux surprised manner. "Found time for me, have you?" And he pressed his out-of-joint nose into the book as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world, and he couldn't take the time to tear himself away from it at the moment.

"I always find time for you, Remy," Sirius grinned, refusing to take the bait. "Close your eyes."

"What for?" Remus asked sullenly, refusing to cooperate.

"'Cause I said so, that's what for."

Remus grumbled, but he obeyed.

As soon as he saw the amber eyes close, Sirius quickly brought in the tray, closing the door behind him and sealing it with a privacy spell. And a silencing charm, for good measure. He didn't know if they were going to make love or fight, but either way he was prepared.

He walked to the bed, holding his offering before him. "Okay, love, open your eyes," he said softly.

Remus did as he was told, reluctantly, and was met with the sight of his boyfriend holding a lovely tray upon which he could see an assortment of chocolate candies, a bowl of what appeared to be chocolate mousse - and a single red rose. He also noticed that Sirius was looking particularly beautiful, in what appeared to be new robes, at least he didn't recall seeing them before.

Still he refused to be appeased, clinging to his bad mood like a second skin. "What's all this about?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

"I brought you something special, cause of tonight," Sirius replied gently, "cause I don't want you to be unhappy, Remy, and cause I love you..."

How could Remus stand up to such a beautiful sight, such heartfelt words? He felt his resolve to be angsty crumbling within him, his heart flooding with the love he felt for this beautiful creature, had always felt ever since the first time he saw him, the first day of school. Nothing had ever changed since that day, or ever would.

"Thank you, Siri," he relented, beginning to smile.

Sirius set the tray on the table next to Remus' bed, taking the single blossom and handing to his boyfriend. "Roses are red, violets are blue," he recited, "Chocolate is sweet, and so are you..." He leaned over and kissed him very sweetly.

Remus blushed, taking the rose. And the kiss, of course. "You look very beautiful," he said, his eyes glowing softly at the vision of loveliness before him. Sirius warmed at his words.

"I'm glad you like them, I got them for a special occasion."

"What special occasion would that be, Sirius?" Remus asked curiously.

"You and me," Sirius replied, "whenever we're together, it's a special occasion."

"Oh Sirius," Remus simply melted at those words, that voice..."I'm sorry I've been so crabby, lately... You know I love you..."

Sirius laid a slender finger against his love's lips. "Sshh, it's okay, I know," he murmured soothingly, his lips caressing that tender cheek, nuzzling him gently, as he eased his way onto the bed next to Remus, who gladly made room for him. "Don't worry about it, love, just relax, and enjoy..."

At the times of the full moon, the wolf inside was harder to control, and Remus could feel his demanding presence, wanting him to take Sirius as his lover, and finally claim him the way that Remus wished to claim him. He struggled with the wolf for dominance, and although he emerged victorious, he couldn't help but be very aroused by the feel of his mate beside him, knew that he was hard for Sirius without even having to look.

Sirius knew it too, he could smell it in the air with the canine olfactory sense that he possessed. Which in turn added to his own arousal. He reached for one of the chocolates, popped it between Remus' lips, taking one for himself. Remus took the candy into his mouth, savouring the sweet sensation, letting it partially melt on his tongue before he tasted it. And when he bit down into the center, he received a pleasant surprise. "Mmm, that tastes just like cherry juice!" he exclaimed, lapping it up.

"It is cherry juice," Sirius confirmed, "my own idea. Like it?"

"I love it," Remus looked at him adoringly, "you are wicked clever, love, you know that?"

"I just want to make you happy, and I know how much you love fruit juice," Sirius smiled, "the others have strawberry and orange too." He took another piece of the confection, placed it between his lips and reached down toward Remus, who took it into his mouth, the candy now sandwiched between them. The warmth of their collective breaths hastened the breakdown of the chocolate, aided by their sucking at it until nothing remained but a liquid goo on their lips which they licked at eagerly. Strawberry juice ran down Remus' chin as well, and Sirius sent his tongue into action to prevent it from dripping.

"Gods, Sirius," Remus moaned softly, while the wolf within howled for more. Trying to keep his mind diverted, he turned his attention to the mousse. "Did you forget spoons?" he joked.

Sirius smiled at him wickedly. "Nope," he replied, "I didn't."

"I don't see any?"

"Nope, you don't, but I didn't forget them." He reached back for the bowl and brought it to rest on his lap. Taking Remus' forefinger, he dipped it into the fluffy chocolate goodness, covering it with the concoction. But when Remus would put it to his mouth, he diverted the finger and claimed it for his own instead, taking finger, mousse and all into his own mouth, as he began to suck at them both.

Remus' eyes grew wide in surprise - he certainly hadn't expected that - and then the full realization of what Sirius was doing came to him, as his boyfriend sucked on his finger as if it were his cock, moving up and down the digit in the most enticing way. "Unhhhhh," Remus groaned wordlessly, feeling his cock respond to every lick, every nuance, as if it too were being sucked upon.

Smiling, Sirius thrust his own digit in the chocolatey concoction, and placed the said digit into the eager mouth of one Mr. Remus Lupin, who grasped at it avidly and with great gusto began to suck upon it. Gods, how good that tasted! Whoever had a utensil as delectable and utilitarian as Sirius Black to digest ones comestibles with?

Over and over they dipped one another's fingers into the mousse, and suckled contentedly, until it was gone, and with a twinkle in his eye, Sirius obligingly performed a cleansing spell to rid their hands of the sticky residue which lingered like a faint memory upon their sated skin.

The wolf was beginning to grow restless, pulling more strongly at Remus' psyche, at his libido, requesting - nay, demanding - that the boy take what was his to claim, and seal the relationship in a more permanent fashion. Remus wanted to, of course. In fact, he was prepared to - he had been reading books which he had found on the subject, books with flickering images and explicit instructions. He had even gone into Hogsmeade and blushingly purchased a jar of lubricant, as suggested by said books, in preparation for his ultimate union with the boy he loved more than life itself. He had just been waiting for the right time. Apparently the wolf felt that time was now, and he was becoming harder to handle. . .Remus worked hard at quelling the beast within. He didn't think right before the full moon was a smart idea, he feared that the wolf might unwittingly hurt Sirius, and he couldn't bear the thought of that.

Sirius watched carefully the inner battled which raged within his boyfriend's soul. "Remy, what is it?" he asked, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Siri," Remus insisted, but Sirius knew better - he knew him too well, and he gave him the skeptical look that said I don't believe you whatsoever, tell me the truth right now. Remus sighed and turned away, giving Sirius the benefit of his handsome profile, not wishing to look at him as he said it. "You know that I want to make love to you completely, right?"

"And I want you to," Sirius nodded, "so we both agree on that."

"Yes, well, the wolf wants you now," Remus said, hesitatingly, blushing slightly at having to admit to the dominance of his animal self in certain matters.

"And the problem is...?" Sirius asked, confused.

"The problem is that he's harder to control on full moon nights," Remus said despairingly, "and I'm afraid he'll hurt you."

Sirius leaned down toward his Remus, his blue eyes exuding confidence. "I trust you, Remy," he said simply, "will you please make love to me?"

The wolf was ecstatic, pushing Remus to do it, do it now, but he held him at bay, with a little difficulty, blushing. "Siri, are you sure you know what you're really saying?"

Sirius nodded solemnly, his lips brushing now over Remy's, softly, enticingly. "I do."

How could Remus possibly resist, especially with the wolf urging him on, and his own sensibilities telling him that he should do it, he should make love to this lovely creature, and never let him go? He seized Sirius' lips in his, the wolf howling triumphantly inside, sucked at that full lower lip, claimed it, nipped at it, owned it. Ran his fingers through those raven tresses - those darkly beautiful curls which he could never keep his hands from touching. Pulled him close to him, already so hard for him that he could feel it - his cock demanding to be freed from its imprisonment, and sheltered in the warmth of the boy in his arms.

"Sirius, I don't want to hurt you," he repeated, and Sirius shushed him with his lips, "You won't, love, you won't."

Sirius rubbed against Remus' hardness, adding fuel to the fire that already raged between them. "Let's get naked," he whispered heatedly.

Normally, it was Sirius that performed that particular spell which left both of them gloriously naked, but today was the wolf's day, and it was Remus' lips which uttered the words. Gods, how beautiful Sirius was, he never tired of the sight of his boyfriend's perfect body. The creamiest of skin, utterly flawless, nipples like pale pink rosebuds which simply begged to be sucked. A well-sculpted arse, lean and muscular. And the most beautiful cock ever, pink and flush and full of vitality. As always, Remus wondered to himself what such a god saw in him, his flawed and scarred body, his tormented soul. But Sirius loved him, of that he had no doubt - and Sirius worked hard to build his confidence in himself, made him feel very loved and wanted.

And when Sirius looked at Remus, he didn't see him as being flawed - he saw the scars as badges of honour, for the ongoing battle which the young man waged to deal with something he had had no choice in, which defined and would continue to define a part of his life forever, but to which he did not knuckle under or bow. Sirius admired Remus' strength, his fineness of spirit, and his amazingly gentle heart and soul. And he simply worshipped his body, that beautiful pink body that he loved to touch, that soft tawny hair, those amber orbs which never failed to shine with love. Sirius loved everything about Remus - and Remus loved everything about Sirius. They were true soulmates in every sense of the word.

"Gods, Siri," Remus moaned softly, "so beautiful, so very beautiful." He pulled his stunning lover down toward him, pressed those perfect lips against his again, just touching the tip of his tongue to them, requesting permission for entrance, ignoring the wolf's command to simply break and enter. He held the beast at bay - for now - and when he felt Sirius' lips part, he gently entered that glorious mouth and began to explore what was actually well-charted territory. Sirius remained uncharacteristically still for Sirius, allowing the wolf free rein, simply glorying in the touch and taste of his lover's tongue in and around his own.

Remus touched his tongue to every square inch of Sirius' mouth, lightly touched his lover's tongue, then took it and pulled it into his own mouth and began to suck upon it, fiercely, insistently. The sexual tension between them was growing thicker by the minute, becoming almost a palpable entity, one which demanded to be dealt with. Sirius broke the kiss, his breathing hoarse and ragged in his boyfriend's ear. "Take me, Remy," he urged him, "please be inside of me." His voice was almost a whimper, and its tenor went straight to Remus' already painfully hard cock.

He could not, nor did he want to, contain the wolf any longer, the time was here and he knew it. They knew it. The lube was hidden beneath his pillow, kept there in readiness ever since its purchase. Remus reached back, feeling for it with a growing sense of urgency, found it and brought it forth. "Please get on your back, Siri," he said gently, and Sirius obeyed without question.

Remus feasted his eyes on that lovely body, as his fingers pried off the lid of the jar, dipping into the gooey substance contained within, coating themselves as if they had a mind and purpose all their own. His heart was beating so loudly now that surely any minute passersby must break into their room to discover the source of this tremendous drumming. He had wanted this for so long - for more than four years - but he had been completely and utterly patient, thinking that his dreams were impossible of attainment, certain that his beautiful Sirius could never be interested in another boy, and even if he were ever to be, it would never be anyone that was simply Remus Lupin - but how very wrong he had been. His heart swelled at the knowledge that Sirius belonged to him, and to him alone, and that he loved Remus as utterly and completely as Remus loved him.

With the hand that wasn't coated with lube, he reached between Sirius' legs and helped to spread his cheeks a bit so that the other hand could maneuver there, stroking gently across Sirius' entrance, which produced a sharp intake of breath and a moan from his lover. Remus rubbed his thumb across the sensitive skin of the perineum while he gently slid the tip of one coated finger inside Sirius, pausing to relax the ring of muscles there, just as he had read that he should. "Am I hurting you, baby?" he asked with concern, looking into those gorgeously blue eyes.

"No, Remy, feels good," Sirius replied, as his body adjusted to the presence of the intrusive object. "More, please..." he begged.

Remus wanted to go slow, but the wolf was stronger than he would have liked, so he pushed his finger in all the way, and Sirius moaned all the louder. Remus couldn't believe how good it felt to have his finger inside of Sirius like this - his interior was warm and soft, and pleasantly tight. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have his cock ensheathed there, to slide in and out of that moist opening...Oh gods... The wolf told him to add another finger, and he obeyed, at the same time he moved his fingers about, scissoring them, both to relax Sirius and to find that particular spot which was supposed to bring him untold pleasure. He sincerely hoped that he could find it, he wanted to please Sirius so much...

He knew that he had found the spot when suddenly Sirius jumped as if he had been hit with an electrical charge, his mouth forming a big round o, while his eyes widened in amazement. All he managed to say was, "Unhhhhhhhhhh..." and Remus knew that that was the right place. So he probed again in the same direction. And found it again, judging by his boyfriend's intense reaction.

"Remy," Sirius whimpered, "oh, Remy..." Nothing more. But Remus knew what he meant.

Carefully he stretched his boyfriend, feeling the muscles relax, no longer fighting him now, accepting, willing even, just the way the books described. He judged that he should be ready, and he knew that he himself was, so he slowly removed his fingers, bending down to gently kiss where they had just been, lapping around Sirius' entrance, sending the most delightful shudders through Sirius' thin frame. Then Remus repositioned himself between Sirius' legs and very tenderly moved his cock just to the entrance of delight, held it poised there, breathing heavily.

"Sirius, if I start now, I can't go back," he wanted to make that clear to him, give him the chance to back out while it was still somewhat possible. "You have to be very sure this is what you want..."

"I want YOU, Remy," Sirius breathed out in a hoarse voice laden with love and desire, "I want to feel you inside of me, to BE with you in this and all ways, to be complete, my love - for you complete me as no one else ever could. Please, Remy, be inside of me..."

The wolf inside of Remus responded to Sirius' impassioned words even before Remus himself could react, but he refused to go too fast, sliding himself in, little by little, ensuring at each stage that Sirius was adjusting to the feel of this foreign object in his very tight channel.

Sirius bit his lip, because it did hurt a little, but it was a pleasurable pain, and the pain itself soon dissipated as he became lost in the wonder of it all, in the sensation of Remus actually being sheathed inside of him, and when his lover was completely in, Remus stopped, and they were both amazed at how very perfect, how very right it felt. Now they were as one, and from this moment on they ever would be. Remus bent his lithe graceful body over his lover, took his lips in his, and their kiss was most soft and loving, and filled with everything they felt for one another, their eternal pledge of love to one another.

Sirius gently stroked his lover's back, his fingers coming to rest upon his tight arse, and he squeezed those twin globes of pleasure, even as Remus began to move inside of him, pulling almost completely out, til just the tip was still inside, then suddenly thrusting forward to fill Sirius again. Sirius gasped with pleasure, his fingers tightening involuntarily against Remus' cheeks, the nails gripping the soft flesh, digging in. But Remus never noticed, caught up as he was in filling Sirius, setting a rhythm now with his hips and legs, even as Sirius writhed beneath him, matching him thrust for thrust with his own movements.

"Harder," Sirius begged, "harder," and it was the wolf that complied most eagerly, happily, driving in pistonlike thrusts now, while their lips were bonded in a most searing kiss which involved lips and teeth and tongue in a most spectacular fusion. Sirius was so tight, so very tight, and the friction was nigh unbearable between them. He wrapped his slender fingers around Sirius' hard cock - he had heretofore been so caught up in what they were doing that he had neglected it - already leaking precum in a steady stream. He began to stroke it, matching the beat of the tempo he set with his own cock inside of Sirius. Sirius thought that surely he had died and that this must be heaven.

Sirius felt himself whimper in the back of his throat, and he just knew that he wouldn't last long now - he could feel his balls constricting back against his body as they prepared to let loose their load. This was so good, he didn't want it to end, not ever. Remus could feel the signs in his lover too. "Cum for me, Siri," he urged him thickly, "cum, puppy..."

Oh gods, that voice, that incredibly sexy contralto werewolf voice - it never failed to bring Sirius to his knees, and this time was no exception. Even before the echoes of his words faded from Sirius' hearing, he was climaxing, howling like the puppy he was, Remus' name spilling from his lips even as his orgasm spilled over Remus' fist in great sticky waves, his cock pulsing fiercely. And this only served to pulled Remus into his own moment of truth, the wolf howling triumphantly as he ejaculated deep inside his lover's body, filling him with his offering of love.

Remus waited til the last spasm of Sirius' orgasm died away, even as his own cock spat out the last of its load inside him, and moved his hand to his lips, licking Sirius' fluid from his fingers, taking it into his mouth most eagerly, before kissing him, and passing some of it back to him, which Sirius accepted and swallowed. They were both breathing heavily, but their eyes, locked upon each other, were shining with a marvelous light, and they both wore the most beatific smiles.

They kissed again, softly, gently, unhurriedly - most languidly did they kiss, and savour, and love one another with their whole beings. Content they were, and sated.

"Remy," Sirius broke the silence at last, "that was fucking incredible..."

Remus nodded his agreement. "That it was. You are very incredible, my love."

"No, you are," Sirius demurred. "Remy?"

"Yes, Siri?"

"Do we have time to cuddle a little before we have to go?"

"I think we can do that," Remus looked at the night sky, judging the time by the stars that were visible through their window. He moved off of Sirius, rolling them both over, so that now Remus was on bottom, and Sirius was nestled against him on top. This was their sleep position, their cuddle position. Remus wound his arms about his lover protectively, as Sirius nuzzled his chest lovingly.

"I love you, Siri," Remus said tenderly, stroking the black curls that he loved to touch so much, marveling at the beauty of his lover, in awe that he actually loved Remus the way that he did. Nothing would separate them, he vowed, nothing. Ever.

"I love you too, Remy," Sirius replied, holding tight to the most important person in his world. His heart, his soul, his happiness.

And they held on to one another for as long as they could before they had to go to the Shrieking Shack, where James and Peter waited for them. This was a night that neither would ever forget, the night of their ultimate union, and the wolf was so relaxed that tonight's change would go smoothly - very smoothly, indeed.


End file.
